


Defense

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata are not two people, they are not one person, they are something in between that lends itself well to protection. When Hajime hurts, Izuru steps in. Sometimes this means that instead of waking up Fuyuhiko with his crying, Hajime asks Izuru to get him out of the cottage so their boyfriend can sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kamukura Izuru/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145
Collections: The Holy Bible of Kuzuhina





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

> repost from tumblr cause no one reblogs anymore so views are tanking!

Fuyuhiko woke up when the bed got cold.

He rolled over, letting his eyes adjust to the dark, and realized Hajime wasn't even in the cottage anymore.

He grumbled, and gathered the blanket, before heading for the door. 

He found him standing by the pool, ramrod straight and staring up into the sky. Fuyuhiko knew by his posture, before he even met his eyes, that Hajime was sleeping and Izuru was awake.

"You wanna tell me why you decided to take my boyfriend on a nighttime stroll?"

Izuru's eyes moved slowly, lazily, and took Fuyuhiko in before speaking.

"He requested it."

"He asked you to go stand outside at two am?"

"..." Izuru finally lowered his head, giving Fuyuhiko his full attention. "No. He was in distress. I offered to help. He is resting."

"Mind speaking fucking plain to me?" Fuyuhiko sighed, though his stomach was already twisting at the suspicions he had.

"He did not wish to wake you with the crying." Izuru's face was composed but not cold. "And he was in pain."

Fuyuhiko thought back to a time when the others were waking up from the Neo World program. Ibuki had woken up chaotically, lashing out by instinct and nearly caving Hajime's head in with a piece of monitoring equipment. Izuru had shifted into the pilot's seat just in time to take the blow in the arm instead, and refused to let Hajime back until the arm had been set and painkillers administered. 

Izuru spoke as if reading his mind. "There are many things I protect him from."

"... look," Fuyuhiko sighed, pulling the blanket off his shoulders. "Sometimes he needs you, and I'm grateful for what you do. But…" he stood on his toes and draped the blanket around Izuru's shoulders. "Sometimes his crying is supposed to wake me, you understand? Sometimes he has to feel that pain, and sometimes I can help with the protecting."

Izuru nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "He should feel. But I will not refuse him when he asks me for help."

"You're worried about him."

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "I don't worry."

"Sure." Fuyuhiko chuckled. "Yeah, I got a reputation too, tough guy, I get it."

Izuru frowned, almost looking annoyed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again there were tears flowing from them, and Hajime's shoulders dipped as he choked back a sob.

"Don't you ever worry about waking me, idiot." Fuyuhiko took his arm, leading him back to the cottage. 

"You clearly get cranky when you don't sleep," Hajime joked weakly. 

"So do you, and taking a nap in your own head doesn't count, it's the same body walking around at stupid o'clock at night!"

They returned to bed, and Fuyuhiko guided Hajime into his arms. He hoped that this time he'd stay there through the night.


End file.
